


Message in a Basket

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Baked Goods, Conspiracy, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, F/M, Secret Messages, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Anna and Mary conspire to get rid of Simcoe. Abe has something to say.





	Message in a Basket

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Crumpets"

Anna places the fresh crumpets on the kitchen table. The morning stretched out forever while she waited for their delivery. 

Her hands clasp the basket the crumpets came in. News from Mary.

Anna inserts her fingers deftly into one corner under the lid. She finds the groove and pulls a folded piece of paper out of the hidden compartment.

“S must be dealt with, soon. Wedding to H best opportunity. Food?”

There´s a knock at the door. 

Anna opens it to find Abe shivering in the cold, with a stubborn look on his face, determined, pleading. “Don´t marry him. Please.”


End file.
